Inuyasha VS Fullmetal: Fight for the Shikon Jewel
by LadyVixen911
Summary: The Elric brothers chase a tip about the Stone and come across our favorite demon hunting group. What's this? the teenage girl has the jewel around her neck! What's the Shikon Jewel? That's the Philosopher's Stone! What happens when these groups meet in battle? This won't end well...


"Brother, is this really okay?" "Shhh! Do you wanna wake them up?" "Well no, but-" "Then keep it down Al!" Reluctantly Alphonse stopped talking as the two brothers looked over their targets from a safe distance.

The Elrics had caught wind of a jewel with great power, able to grant any wish. Not having any missions from Central meant they were free to roam around(as far as Ed was concerned). Needless to say, Ed all but jumped on any information about this magic jewel. He'd heard it was guarded by a strong band of fighters.

This had not been what he was expecting...

"This has to be a joke." He complained as his eyes swept over the ground once again. A young teenage girl, a little boy with a fluffy tail around his waist, a cream and black kitten, an older teen female and male, and a dude with white dog ears attached to his head.

"But they have it, don't they?" Al asked, peeking around his brother. "If that's the real thing, yeah." He stated. Ed could see something faintly glowing in the moonlight near the girl's head. "Here goes nothing." The alchemist muttered as he crept from his hiding place among the foliage towards the group.

Crawling across the ground on his stomach was not something Edward was planning on doing tonight. Nevertheless, he slowly closed the gap between himself and the girl. He froze every time so muh as one of them twitched. When the little boy rolled over so he was facing him and opened his eyes, the older Elric brother almost had a heart attack. The kid blinked sleepily at him before lifting his head and looking around him. Trudging to his feet, the kid stumbled over to the girl and wiggled himself between her arms, falling asleep.

Edward sighed before turning to his brother and giving him a big grin and a thumbs up. Al didn't look relieved, only more worried than he already was. Reaching the girl, the blond thought this would be the easy part. Until he realized that the string the necklace was on wasn't big enough to get over her head. Cursing under his breath, he readjusted himself and slowly snaked his arms around her neck to begin untying the string.

Unfortunately she chose that moment to wake up. For a second the two stared at eachother. "What the hell?!" She shouted as she pulled away, successfully waking her companions as the necklace broke from her around her neck. "Bye." Ed stated before making a mad dash back towards his little brother. "RUN AL!"

The group stared after the strange duo before Kagome touched her neck where it was slightly stinging. "Inuyasha, the Shikon Jewel!" "For shit's sake!" The half-breed growled, leaping to his feet and racing after the males. His friends packed up camp and within minutes the girls were on Kilala, hoping the bird's eye view would help spot the two thieves.

"Gotcha!" Kagome muttered as she grabbed an arrow and strung it. Letting the arrow fly, she watched the familiar pink light envelope the arrow as it soared towards the duo. Inuyasha and Miroku saw it, and used it as a guide to track the two towards a rickety bridge.

"Give it up." Inuyasha growled as he drew his sword. "Not a chance. We got it fair and square." "You don't get it kid, I WASN'T ASKING!" Inuyasha shouted as he rushed forward. Ed clapped his hands, dropping to his knees and slamming them into the ground. Right before Inuyasha could make contact, a wall of solid earth shot between them, shielding the alchemist.

"What the hell?!" The half-breed exclaimed. "Damn demon." He growled. He jumped back as Ed rushed him with his signature prosthetic-turned-blade.

Turning on his heel, Inuyasha managed to avoid another swing at his face. With the kid's momentum, there was no way he'd be able to stop in time before hitting the tree. Instead of trying to stop, the kid raised his hands, clapping them before placing them on the tree right as he smacked into it.

It exploded into paper.

The half dog demon didn't have much time to gawk, because he was soon dodging exploding talismans. "The fuck is this Miroku?" "They appear to be exploding talisman." "No shit! Why?!" "I have no idea." He shrugged. The silverette was tempted to stop fighting with this blond so he could kill the monk.

The echoing sound of another clap had him on edge, and he dodged as a flurry of arrows flew past him. "Why am I the only one fighting him?!" He shouting as the girls joined the monk. "We can't expect such fine ladies to dirty their hands with battle." "THEN WHY ARE YOU WITH THEM?!" He raged. "To protect them, of course." "Useless monk." Inuyasha muttered.

"What the...?" He jumped as a bolder was launched towards him, followed by another. "I'm getting real sick of your shit kid!" He exclaimed, cutting through the tree. Just then a barrage of daggers sailed towards him. "Ok, now I'm PISSED!"

"Geez, why won't he just get lost?!" Ed fumed. Clapping his hands and slamming them on the ground once more. "Brother, maybe we should just give the jewel back after all. They really seem to want it..." "We are NOT giving it back Al! We're too close!" Ed shouted. "Gotcha!" Inuyasha shouted as he leaped above them. The half-demon wanted nothing more than to slice through this kid. He had no idea what he was. Tessaiga wasn't working, which meant he wasn't a demon, but he couldn't be human given the attacks he's been launching so far.

"Bloody Blades!" "Shit!" Ed and Al managed to duck behind a tree right before getting cut to ribbons. "Ouch. What kind of attack was that?" Ed asked as he inspected his cheek. Al poked his head around the tree before shrieking. "Brother watch out!" Edward dove to the ground right before the tree shattered.

He was quick to hop to his feet, transforming his arm into a blade right as Inuyasha tried striking with his Iron-Reaver. They colliding, sending a shockwave up Edward's arm. "Heh." The silverette caught the alchemist off guard when he quickly dispelled the attack and grabbed the blade with his bare hand.

Inuyasha then proceeded to hurl him into the side of a hill. Soon, it dissolved into a knock-down drag out fist fight. "He doesn't have much finesse, does he?" Sango asked as the group watched from the top of the valley the duo rolled into. "Or tact." Shippo added as he hopped onto Kagome's shoulder. "Agreed." Kagome chimed in, adjusting her grip on her bow. "Kagome, maybe you should get them to stop." "How?" "Kagome's right. She can only control Inuyasha." "That might be true. But I might be able to help." The monk stated as he began to unwrap his cursed hand. "Wind Tunnel!" He shouted, the two combatants hit the ground and clung desperately to it in an effort to stay out of the black void.

Miroku quickly wrapped his cursed limb up. Turning, the two faced the monk, their fight forgotten. "What the hell Miroku? Were you trying to get me killed?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "No, but I don't believe this young man has to die." "That's why I'm here! I won't lose any sleep!"

"Brother, are you ok?!" Alphonse shouted as he raced towards his brother. "Yeah, I'm fine Al." Ed reassured as he slowly got to his feet. Both of them were beaten to a pulp, but to Ed's annoyance and shock, the guy with the ears attached to his head seemed to be in better shape!

"Look here you perverted excuse for a monk-!" "Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome commanded. On cue the beads around his neck glowed before he was forcefully dragged into the ground with enough force to leave a small crater.

"Why do you want the Shikon Jewel?" Sango asked, stepped past the arguing couple. "The what?" Al asked, cocking his head in confusion. "We know what it is. It's called the Philosopher's stone." "I've never heard of that before." Shipppo stated as he sat on Killala's head while the enlarged demon approached her master. "That's the Shikon Jewel. Kagome and Inuyasha have been collecting them for over a year now." "So... This isn't the Philosopher's Stone?" "No." "What's a Philsifer stone?" Shippo asked. "Phi-los-oh-pher's stone. It's a stone used to amplify an alchemist's abilities so they can bypass the laws of equivalent exchange." "Kagome, do you know what he's talking about?" Sango asked her friend as she approached. "No, not a clue." "Since that's not the rock you're looking for, give it back." Inuyasha stated, sounding now like a pouting child.

"Oh, okay!" Al chirped as he took the gem off his brother(despite the latter's protests) and began to hand it over." "Thank you." Kagome stated. "I'm glad we got it back. Can you imagine what might have happened if the Shikon Jewel fell into the wrong hands?" "Wait, so it is powerful then?" "Uh-huh!" Shippo chirped happily. "SHIPPO!" Everyone shouted just as Edward made a grab for the jewel. "Damnit!" Inuyasha raged. "I'm going to kill you!"

"This is getting too out of hand!" Miroku exclaimed as he began to unwrap the beads from around his hands. "So you're a one-trick pony huh? Good to know!" Ed stated as he slapped his hands together before slamming them to the ground. "I don't think so!" Sango exclaimed, whipping her giant boomerang at the dense rock-wall. It shattered, but before Ed could do another transmutation, a glowing arrow was fired between his legs. "Holy shit!" He stated as he stumbled back. "Shippo now!" "Okay!" He shouted. The elder Elric had no idea what happened. One minute the jewel was in his hand, the next it was in the palm of the little boy, who was sitting on the shoulder of the teenager.

"I can't let you have the Shikon Jewel. It's too powerful to hand over to a couple of kids who don't know how to use it." Kagome stated. "ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT YOU OLD HAG?!" Ed roared, immediately going on a rage. Poor Alphonse had to hold his brother back. "OLD HAG?!" Kagome drew the arrow back even further, launching a warning shot beside the metal suit's head. "I would suggest not getting hit by one of Kagome's arrows. They purify anything they touch." That caught the pair's attention. "Anything?" Edward asked, wondering if it would also purify the seal in Al's suit of armor, and therefore, his soul. "Anything." He confirmed.

Ed growled to himself, debating on how to get it back. "Brother..." Alphonse trailed off, catching his older brother's attention. "We should just let them have it." He stated, catching everyone off guard. "What the hell Al?!" "Well, think about it. We've been looking for the philosopher's stone for years now, right? What if, when we finally found it, someone came in and stole it, and refused to give it back? I mean, you wouldn't be happy if someone just came and took something we've worked so hard to get. Besides, we don't know if we can even use the jewel for transmutation, or if it would even be powerful enough for it." Shippo went to open his mouth and confirm that, yes it was powerful enough, but Inuyasha grabbed him, holding him upside down by his tail. "Don't even think about it." The half dog demon warned.

"Damnit all, fine. FINE! Let them have the stupid thing." He grumbled, arms crossed. "Thank you!" Kagome beamed. Ed scoffed, embarrassed. "Heh, we should do this again." Inuyasha stated. "I haven't had a real battle like that in a long time." He stated, rotating his shoulder. "Yeah, no kidding. Besides, I was about ready to wipe the floor with you." "In your dreams punk!" "What'd you say freak?" "Hey, at least I don't have to worry about being mistaken for a child."

That set Ed off, and the two were once again arguing. "I think Inuyasha made a new friend." "Looks that way." Kagome sighed as she fixed the string, placing the gem around her neck once more.

~time skip~

"Can someone explain how we ended up here?" Kagome asked. She and the others were at her house, sitting at the table munching on snacks and sipping tea. Inuyasha and Edward had occupied the TV in the room. Unfortunately, Souta had left one of his consoles plugged in. The two had gotten into another argument about who would have won should their battle have continued. After putting her foot down and not allowing them to start a fight at her house, they began to duke it out in several of Souta's fighting games.

"I'm sorry." Al stated, sitting rather awkwardly with Kagome and her friends. "Don't worry about it. Really, I should have expected this." She stated, as she bit into another cookie. "Damnit, you cheated you!" Inuyasha yelled. "The hell I did! You're just mad because I know what I'm doing!" "Yeah right! You probably used that damn metal arm of yours to give you an edge!" "How?!" "I dunno, lemme rip it off ya and find out!" There was the sound of bodies hitting the floor before a scuffle broke out between the two. "Ouch! Damnit those are my real ears. QUIT PULLING ON THEM!"

AN: This was copied off my Deviantart account with the same name. As such, this should **ONLY** appear in those two places. This was my half of an art-trade with a girl on dA, she wanted Inuyasha and Edward fighting. Enjoy!


End file.
